Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z: Multiverse Saga
Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z: Multiverse Saga 'is a fanthumb|300px|right|The Multiverse Saga Trailer-made saga created by Toonking911. It is based of all forms of Ed, Edd n' Eddy fancraft and the fan comic Dragonball Multiverse. The series is being writen by Toonking911 but is still taking writers. 'Plot/Story *'Chapter 1 Strange Preposition - http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6583334/1/Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_Z_Multiverse_Saga ' Namekians from another universe and a Varga named Minus comes to Earth to tell the heroes about a tournament. When they are all there, they meet themselves from different universes. Characters 'Universe G-5' Fighters Ed: Even before learning of his heritage Ed was the strongest of the three Eds. Upon learning he is a saiyan his strength began to grow and now he is one of the strongest in the universe along with the other Eds. His specialty is his strength, as he is slightly stronger than Knuckles the Echidna when it comes to brute strength. His personality is the same as in the series, often quoting movie references, internet memes, or just acting like an idiot. Through sheer training he has become a Super Saiyan 2 Edd (Double D): Always being the smartest of the Eds, Edd often sticks to training through meditation, though sometimes he enjoys a nice spar. With this Edd's speciality has been in his Ki control. His ki attacks are stronger the The Eds and at times stronger then the cousins. He has used his Ki control to create many attacks that he uses in the series.Like the others Edd has reached Super Saiyan 2 through training. Eddy: The self proclaimed leader of the Eds, Eddy has gone through being pushed around by neighborhood kids to fighting to save the earth. His speciality is his incredible speed which in his universe is third only to Goku and second to Sonic. As proven on multiple occasions Eddy gets angy very easily even for a saiyan. He doesnt have many attacks, most of his attacks were learned from his brother, but his speed makes up for it. Like the others of his universe he has become a Super Sayian 2. Corey: The youngest of the E-Fighters, but definitely not the weakest. His two Cousins(they are not related) are Drew and Zach. Corey is 12 years old but that doens't stop him from saving the world along with the E-Fighters. He goes through intense training with The Eds and his cousins. Corey is only slightly stronger than Ed but is pretty close,in terms of strength, to Drew. Much like Eddy but even worse, Corey's anger gets the best of him sometimes, which unleashes his incredible hidden powers. In the animated series, Corey is the only E-Fighter thus far that has achieved the False Super Saiyan transformation, though this was only a one-time thing. Drew: The oldest of the E-Fighters, and also the most powerful. Drew has seen much more fighting than The Eds and even Corey. He is Corey's cousin. He is no stranger to a life-threatening situation, either. Drew is often calm, but his temper is extremely short and he doesn't have a lot of patience. He and Corey fought in the School Wars. He is also somewhat the leader of the E-Fighters, as most of the time, what Drew says goes. Zach: Corey's other cousin, who is a little younger than Drew. He and Drew are extremely close in terms of power, Drew being the stronger one. He was also involved in the School Wars along with Corey and Drew. His age is unknown, and so is his personality, because he hasn't yet appeared in the animated series. But as Corey was thinking in a clash with Android 16, with Zach fighting alongside the E-Fighters, they would be better off. He may have a rivalry with Corey's other cousin, Drew. Sonic: The fastest thing alive. Sonic the Hedgehog is a blue hedgehog, but with many other abilities as well. He can jog at an unbelievable speed of Mach 1, which is the speed of SOUND. He first appeared in the Chaos Saga, and soon joined the E-Fighters. With the Chaos Emeralds, he can transform into his Super form, similar to the Saiyan's Super Saiyan transformation. When it comes to power, his power is slightly lower than Knuckles, making him the least powerful E-Fighter, but he is still extremely powerful.. Shadow: The Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow the Hedgehog can also reach the speed of Mach 1, though many believe Sonic is faster. He is capable of many Chaos abilities, such as Chaos Control, without a Chaos Emerald. He is also capable of transforming into his Super form.He is stronger than Sonic, but the gap between them is almost nonexistant. He is usually a loner, and hates accepting help especially from Sonic. Shadow is somewhat cocky but he can back up his words. He uses a lot of Chaos/ki blast/beam attacks, therefore he doesn't do much hand-to-hand combat. Knuckles: An ehidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog game series. He was Sonic's rival until Shadow came along. He guards the Master of the Chaos Emeralds, or the Master Emerald. He lives on Angel Island. Non-Combatants Sarah: Ed's loud mouth, bossy, psychotic, spoiled brat of a little sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him. The fact that their mother always believes Sarah, even when she is fibbing, doesn't help. She is mostly seen hanging out with Jimmy. Jimmy: An insecure child with a propensity to cry. He wishes to become famous, and is most often seen spending his time with Sarah. Jimmy is accident-prone, usually sporting many bandages, and is the weakest kid in the cul-de-sac (as evidenced in "Cry Ed", when he broke his foot when a clothes-peg bounced onto it). Though Jimmy has a cowardly and delicate personality, he truly wishes to be strong and muscular. But when you tick this little guy off, watch your back, his anger caused him to go ballistic on Double D one time. Kevin: The formerly enemy of the Eds. He often refers to The Eds as "Dorks" which everyone else finds hilarious. Professor Utonium taught how to build Android Prototypes so he could kill the Eds. But when he learned Utonium was truly evil. He became friends with the Eds after they beat Power Prof. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz. Whenever he sees her he gets all googly eyed and will do anything for her. Nazz Van Bartonschmeer: The unattainable love interest in the show. Trendy and beautiful, she mostly hangs out with Kevin. All of the boys except Rolf and Jimmy are infatuated with her. Whenever she approaches, the Eds begin to sweat, and lose the ability to speak coherently. Although Nazz is usually depicted as sweet and smart, she can occasionally be a bit eccentric and acts as the stereotypical "dumb blonde." She doesn't mind the Eds unless they bother her or her friends.She is somewhat a tomboy, since she likes to play sports, but then again she's not, because she does girly things too. Rolf: An immigrant from a curious and possibly a fictional (probably European) culture labeled "The Old Country" with odd customs, and he has a thick foreign accent to match. He works on his parents' small farm within the Cul-de-Sac, and leads a scouting group called the Urban Rangers, a Boy Scout like group which includes Jimmy, Plank and Jonny. Rolf often refers to himself in third person, as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. He hardly minds the Eds unless they make a fool out of him or insult his culture, after which he is not afraid to use brute force. The kids of the Cul-De-Sac are very freaked out by Rolf sometimes and think he is weird. He thinks the same thing, however, about them. He is very strong, as he can lift a tree and push a house back without too much struggle. Jonny and Plank: Jonny is a loner. A typical nuisance, Jonny has a huge, bald head, which is often the butt of many jokes and repeatedly gets caught in branches when climbing trees. Plank is a hunk of wood, whom Jonny calls his friend. Jonny’s alter ego is Captain Melonhead, the hero of the Cul-De-Sac that protects the kids from scams. Captain Melonhead's sidekick is Splinter the Wonderwood, who is actually Plank. 'Universe 5-G' Fighters Power Prof. Perfect Chaos Blossom Bubbles Buttercup 'Universe 2535 (Text Story)' Fighters Ed Edd Eddy Corey Drew Zach Zuki Brandon 'Universe 14' Fighters Ed Edd Eddy Corey Drew Zach Bowen Chase Michael 'Universe 7' Fighters Edddy Corey Drew Zach Sonic Shadow 'Universe 124' Fighters Ed Edd Eddy﻿ Corey Drew Sarah 'Universe 421' Fighters Andriod 32 Cheice Draziku Kagi Zanyu Kanzo Turles Android 17 'Universe CN' Fighters Lance Robin Cyborg Beast Boy Johnny X Finn the Saiyan Jake the Dog Non-Combatants Marceline Ice King Princess Bubblegum Ilana Octus Susan and Mary Test Slade Raven Starfire Super Dukey Universes Universe G-5: The universe of the animated story. Universe 2535: '''The universe of the text version of the story. Features new Sayians, Zuki and Brandon. Corey doesn't where his cape in this universe. Also the Eds are much stronger then the other Sayian beings able to go Super Saiyian 2 like many of the other universes sayians. Drew Corey and Zuki have a strange ability to slow down time at a molecular level called Awaken. '''Universe 14: The story writen by mikevuong14. This version of the story is much different then all others. Includes Sayians Michael, Chase, and Bowen. Corey doesnt where a cape in this universe. Universe 7: Similer to U G-5 up to the final saga. To defeat the final villians the Eds permanantly fused, forming Edddy the ultimate Ed whose power is second only to Goku. All other characters are the exact same as the G-5 counterparts. In the Final Saga everyone had been defeated by the final villian. The Eds where contacted by the Supreme Kai (Kibito Kai) and sent to Other World. There they trained. The Villian searched for them, slaughtering everyone on the earth. The Eds trained and trained, mastering the Super Sayian transformation. The villian founf them. There battle riped the Kais planet apart. The Eds where beaten. The Supreme Kai held off the villian as Old Kai gave the three way Potara earings to the Eds. Knowing these earing made a permanent fusion, the heroes said there good byes, knowing they would never actualy see eachother again.Ed and Edd put the earings on and then so did Eddy. There bodys glowed as they flew into eachother. The light lit up all of otherworld.When it dimed there was onlt one Ed left.His name was Edddy or Triple D . After venting his anger of the lost of his friends on the villian he transformed into a super saiyan. The villian saw this and created a huge energy ball, twice the size of the planet. After telling the villian that evil will never defeat the forces of good the villian launched the ball. Edddy countered with a the Maximum Masenko Zap Cannon. It overpowered the ball and hit the villian nearly killing it. The villian was sent flying to hell. Edddy followed it and confronted it for the last time. With one final speech Edddy finished the villian off with a energy blast seen from the heavens. Edddy returned to earth and used the dragon balls to revive all lost and fixed all the damage. He now trains with the Cousin Trio. Waiting for a worth opponent. Universe 124: '''The universe of the storys written by DogDays124. Drew is the first one to become Super Saiyan. Sarah also learns to fight and is half as strong as the Saiyans. One year after his defeat Power Prof. returns and Ed becomes a Super Sayian. Edd defeats Power Prof. with a Spirit Bomb. Years later the Eds travel to Planet Chronos II to battle Android 32 and his minions. Ed actualy grew his hair out and got a fighting gi. Eddy becomes a False Super Saiyan and they meet Eddy Brother's, who in this timeline is on the side of good. Android 32 is eventualy defeated. At some point all joy is taken from earth by a alien named Cheice but is defeated by Eddy, who found his Christmas Spirit. '''Universe 421: '''A universe very similer to U-124 up to the heroes battle with Andriod 32. Android 32 kills the heroes and continues his rampage across the universe. Later on he meets Cheice who had been able to steal the joy from earth. Cheice joins Andriod 32. They later enter the tournement. '''Universe 2011: A universe created by Navid150. This version is when all the E Fighters, Sonic Team, and the PowerPuff Girls are at war against an army of androids on another planet called... Doirdna. Universe CN: A universe where other characters from Cartoon Network become strong fighters. It includes Finn the Saiyan, Jake the Dog, Johnny X, Super Dukey, Lance. and the Teen Titans. In Universe CN, there was a tournament deciding the strongest warriors called TKO. Only those seven warriors made it. Univerese 3721: '''The universe where the Power Puff girls managed to defeat the E fighters. They have gotten mush stronger inbetween the tournement and the PPG saga. '''Universe 13: '''The universe that holds Dark Buu. Dark Buu defeated the Eds and destroyed the Milky way system. He is still causeing mass destruction all over the galaxy. When the Vargas came to talk to him about the tournement he almost killed them , that is until he was told there would be strong fighters there... '''Universe 28: The universe where Chaos defeated the the E fighters and Sonic Team. He raised many spawns called Chaos Jr. who, together brought the world to ruin. Universe SR: A universe with no saiyans. The Sonic characters had to defeat all the villians of the series. Universe 82: '''Not mush is known about this universe, other then that a saiyian named Banoka destroyed the earth. Later he of course entered the tournement. '''Universe 549: A universe where Power Prof. Joined his brother Power Platinum and they defeated the sayians and took over the world.Power Platinums minions come and enter the tournement. 'Credits' Writers Toonking911 Dogdays124 L0UDM0UTH﻿ Gallery Multiverse Poster 2.png Multiverese Poster 1.png Multiverse Cast Final.PNG Team G-5 G-5 Character Poster.png|Team G-5 Team 7 Universe 7 Poster.PNG|Team 7 Team 124 Universe 124 Poster.PNG|Team 124 Team CN Team CN.png|Team CN Category:E,EnE/DBZ Crossovers